Our Love
by HarryPotterTill'TheEnd
Summary: Set three years after the war has ended Sirius is back from the dead and ready to live. With his friends and family guiding him he finds love with someone very unsuspected. Hermione/Sirius Tonks/Lupin Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

"Now Teddy you be good for Aunt Mione and don't make too much of a mess." Tonks said as she passed Teddy over to Hermione along with an abundance of toys, clothes, and basic necessities. "If you need anything at all call me or Remus and don't forget no snacks after seven or he will become too wild. Oh! And also make sure he takes a morning nap so you don't mess up his sleep schedule. Then you will really be in hell." Tonks gave little teddy one last hug while before being ushered out the door by Remus.

"Bye Hermione! Thank you again for watching him. We will be back around four tomorrow to pick him up." Remus said before shutting the door.

"Well Teddy it's just you and me now." Hermione whispered to little Teddy.

Sitting Teddy down on the mat Hermione took out some toys to keep him occupied while she began to make dinner. It had been three years since the war had ended and Hermione was excited to finally be settling down. After going back to Hogwarts to finish her last year she began working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. In the next two years she passed many laws for house elves, like making it illegal to force a house elf to work for you, and to not pay them unless they refuse it. Watching Teddy for Remus and Tonks was not only a great start to her long vacation she had decided to take but to also repay them for everything they had done for her. After the war she and Ron had decided that they were better friends than lovers. This resulted her in moving out of the burrow despite Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's constant pleading for her to stay. With nowhere else to go she was welcomed with open arms to Remus and Tonks' house. Where she stayed until she got on her feet and moved into an apartment.

"Where's my handsome little godson at?"

"Honestly Harry can't you ever give me a little heads up before you floo in"

Harry chuckled "Of course not, it would take away the joy of seeing that surprised look on your face."

"Yeah well I'm sure it will be more amusing after I hex you next time." Reaching for the cupboard Hermione grabbed a plate and began cutting up Teddy's food. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry's expression changed to unreadable which panicked Hermione slightly. "I have some interesting news that you may want to sit down for."

Placing Teddy in the high chair Hermione sat in the chair waiting for Harry's big surprise.

"Hermione, Sirius is back."

 **And that is the end of chapter one. I know it's incredibly short but I am new at this and am not a very good writer. (Clearly with all the punctuation and spelling mistakes) Please stick with me as I am hoping to make the next few chapters much much longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's breath faltered slightly and her thoughts went straight to how, when, and if Remus knew.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"Just now actually. Kingsley won't let me see him yet which is why I came here. I need your help convincing him to let me see him."

"I have Teddy I can't just up and leave him. Besides there is probably a logical reason that Kingsley is keeping you away."

"Hermione if someone you love came back wouldn't you want to go see them as soon as possible?"

Hermione looked down at her hands and thought about her parents. If she had this chance she would of been there in a heartbeat trying to see them.

"Come on Mione. Ginny will come watch Teddy. Please." Harry pleaded.

"Alright let's go. I can't make any promises that this will work."

With a pop Ginny arrived saying a quick hello to Hermione and a kiss for Harry. With that Harry and Hermione were off to the Ministry.

"Please I said no visitors until we figure this situation out." Kingsley said sternly as he looked up from his desk and right into the faces of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Sighing loudly Kingsley motioned them to sit. "As of right now our healers have given him a potion to keep him unconscious but he should be waking soon. I realize you want to see him Harry but we can't let you. We don't know how he will react to seeing you. Especially since it has been several years and you have aged since the last time he has seen you."

"What if I go in with Harry and help him in case anything happens. It might put Sirius at more ease than having any aurors in there with him." replied Hermione.

"Neither of you should really be going in there but I'm afraid if I say no then the two of you will find another way to get in." Kingsley said with a chuckle.

Kingsley stood and motioned for them to follow. They walked down the long corridor to a door with two aurors posted outside. Kingsley waved his hand across the door unlocking it. He left them to get acquainted on the couch next to the bed and left them to finish his work.

"So what are you going to say to him when he wakes up?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well I never thought we would get this far to be honest." Harry said chuckling softly.

"Wh-where am I? Where's Harry? I have to go see if he is okay!" A disgruntled Sirius said as she tried to get off the bed before pushing passed Harry. Hermione quickly stood and grabbed her wand aiming it at Sirius. Stopped in his tracks Sirius looked up at what seemed to be someone who resembled Hermione Granger. His breathing stopped as he took in the girl no woman in front of him. Her brown hair was slightly pulled back with curls slightly falling down her back. She was wearing a sweater that showed he very fit figure and curves.

"My name is Harry James Potter your godson. I was born on October 31st and during our third year Hermione and I used a time turner to save you. In my fifth year we were battling in the ministy where you fell into the veil." Harry tried explaining fast.

Sirius eyes glazed over as he looked at his godson. He couldn't believe how much older he looked. Which must mean that that was Hermione. ' _Boy has she changed quite a bit'_ Sirius thought to ;himself.

"Sirius if you don't mind me asking how exactly did you get back?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. One moment it was pitch black and the next moment I awoke to seeing you guys. I mean surely I haven't been gone that long right?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other knowing that explaining this might take awhile.

"And that brings us to the current year. Remus and Tonks are now married and have a beautiful little son Teddy who is now three. Harry is engaged to Ginny and he and Ron who is also engaged to Luna work as aurors. Bill is married to Fleur and they have a daughter named Victoire. McGonagall became Headmistress of Hogwarts after the passing of Dumbledore. Fred and George's joke shop is doing better than ever and last but not least Kingsley has been elected Minister of Magic." finished Hermione as she was slightly out of breath from talking for the past two hours.

Hearing about the past five years that he was gone was a lot to take in for Sirius. It felt like just yesterday he was with the teenaged Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Sirius excitedly jumped out of his chair, "So now that we got that out of the way how do we leave here? Seems like I have quite a few people to reunite with."

 **A/N So that is the end of chapter 2. I am not very proud of this one as I feel that I didn't fully write what I wanted to but I wanted to get the next chapter out right away. I don't know if I will get the next chapter out this weekend as I have a very packed weekend ahead of me but I will try. Also thanks to Chalayne and Siriusbarks for being my first reviewers! It means a lot.**


End file.
